


It's All In the Presentation

by seashadows



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Scotty celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In the Presentation

  
_Don’t back out of it now. You’ve come too far to back out of it now._ Marsaili Scott let out the breath she’d been holding and unclenched her hands from their position behind her back. Which was rather a relief, considering that she was naked and didn’t particularly care to contort herself. Yes, naked – and not even in her own quarters, but in _Doctor Eleanor McCoy’s_ quarters. Cryptic invitation or not, dating or not, Scotty suspected that Eleanor was going to pitch a fit when she walked in. Had _your quarters, 2100_ been too oblique?   
  
Seemed as though she was about to find out. The door to Eleanor’s quarters slid open and in stepped the doctor herself, disheveled and looking thoroughly knackered, as Scotty would put it. “God _damn_ , and I thought yesterday was bad,” she mumbled, glancing up as she passed. “Better be something pretty fuckin’ - _Scotty?_ ” So the ‘double-take’ wasn’t a myth, after all; Scotty was amused to see Eleanor’s hazel eyes open in surprise – before it was replaced by grumping, of course. “What the fuck are you doin’ with your clothes off?”   
  
“Strippin’ the floors, what d’ya _think?_ ” Scotty replied, and raised an eyebrow to rival Eleanor’s own. “Happy three-month anniversary, El.”   
  
“Anniversary?” Eleanor raised a hand and smacked herself in the forehead. “ _Shit_. We _have_ been dating three months, haven’t we?”   
  
“Aye, we have.” Not that it _mattered_ or anything daft like that – all right, so she was a bit put out. Who wouldn’t be? But then again, Eleanor had some of the most difficult duties Scotty knew of. “Thought maybe havin’ me naked would be a good present, but if you’re tired…” She let the sentence trail off; Eleanor could ascribe to it whatever meaning she pleased.   
  
“ _Hell_ no.” The sentence was barely out of Eleanor’s mouth before Scotty found herself pressed up against a very warm and inviting body, her lover’s mouth on hers. “Just ‘cause it’s been a shit day doesn’t mean I can’t do some serious anniversary fucking.” _Unf_. Now that was what Scotty liked to hear.   
  
“I love it when y’talk dirty,” she said between kisses, voicing her appreciation. “So.” Scotty rarely giggled, but one slipped out now – must’ve been the hormones or something, or maybe it was that Eleanor was the best kisser she’d ever known. “My place, or do you wan’tae stay here?”   
  
“Here’s fine. I have the dildoes, y’know.” Ooh, the _dildoes_. Very nice – it’d been a while since they’d used those.   
  
“Oh?” Scotty slipped a hand under Eleanor’s uniform shirt and cupped one breast in her hand. “You want to be fucked tonight, then? I can do that.” She grinned. “Or, as Chekov would say, I can do zat.”   
  
Eleanor made a face. “Marsaili Scott, if you _ever_ mention that goddamn kid in the bedroom again, I’ll throw you into the hallway, _naked_. Then you can do the walk of shame and you won’t get to fuck me at all.”   
  
“Christ Jesus, El, _temper_ ,” Scotty whistled. “So, no more what’s-his-name. Where d’you have the toybox hidden?”   
  
It seemed as though the question had temporarily stolen Eleanor’s powers of speech – or maybe it was Scotty’s thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple - as she paused before answering. “Bottom left desk drawer. Jim found them under the bed the last time he was in here.”   
  
“Feckin’ shame, that is. We’ll have to find better hiding places.” A blink, a flutter of dark eyelashes. “Unless you want t’invite him to join in?”   
  
“Again, entertaining thought, but fuck no,” Eleanor snorted. “He’d go around looking all smug and bragging to anyone who’d listen about how he did both of us.”   
  
Scotty nodded. Jim Kirk’s smirking was legendary, and personally, she didn’t feel like being on the receiving end. “And then Commander Spock’d get in a snit about that, and who’d run the ship properly with them bickerin’?”   
  
“Exactly. Don’t wanna get between the hobgoblin and his man candy, yeah?” Eleanor raised an eyebrow, and Scotty chuckled. _Man candy_ \- sometimes Eleanor actually picked up a phrase or two from Chekov when he got something fixed in sickbay. Or was that Gaila? “What’s so funny?”   
  
“Nothin’. Just the mental images…never mind.” Eleanor ‘s ‘I don’t want to know’ face was a force with which Scotty didn’t really want to argue. “Right. The toys?” It was a rhetorical question, as she was already halfway across Eleanor’s quarters to her desk (and she could practically _hear_ the doctor’s eyes watching her naked arse) to get the box out of the drawer.   
  
“Give that here.” Eleanor took the box once Scotty had returned, and surveyed its contents. “Huh. Which one do you think we should use?” _There_ it was – her ‘fuck me’ grin, the one that had the power to both take Scotty’s breath away and make her incredibly horny. Right now, it did both – or was that a preexisting condition?   
  
Still, she considered carefully. “The blue one?” Specifically, the blue silicone one…that happened to be double-ended. “I know ya said as y’wanted to be fucked, but – maybe I could fuck you and fuck m’self?” Her accent always came out when she was aroused, much to her delight, as it aroused Eleanor, too.   
  
“Hm, yeah.” Eleanor held up the dildo and turned it, as though checking for imperfections (not as though she needed to, considering how rigorously she’d cleaned the thing after the last time). “You like that, darlin’? Want to do a double anniversary fuckin’?”   
  
Scotty’s response was to reach a hand down between Eleanor’s legs and run her forefinger through the wetness already there.   
  
Best idea _ever_ , it turned out. Eleanor let out a yelp that could probably be heard halfway to 40 Eridani A, grabbed Scotty around the waist, and – honest to sandwiches - _threw_ her on the bed. Scotty barely had time to protest (well, ‘protest’ wasn’t really the right word, as it hadn’t hurt much) before she was attacked by a very enthusiastic woman, who…who apparently felt like licking Scotty’s ear. “ _Feck_ ,” Scotty groaned. “Should’ve done that earlier, aye?” Leave it to a doctor to know her erogenous zones.   
  
“Should’ve done this every night, and keep doin’ it ‘til we pass out from exhaustion,” Eleanor said. Ground out, rather, and _damn_ it if it wasn’t the hottest thing Scotty had ever heard. “You ready? I got it right here.” She’d already torn her shirt off – well, figuratively speaking, anyway – and was now working on her pants as she spoke.   
  
“Ah, come _on_ , y’can’t expect me to stand naked in yer quarters an’ just get a quick and dirty - _shite!_ ” Well, ‘quick’ was right out. The speed at which Eleanor was sliding the dildo into her was decidedly too slow. _Torturous_ , really. ‘Dirty’? That remained to be seen. The famous McCoy Mouth had to be engaged. “Well? Yer no’ gonnae say anythin’?”   
  
5…4…3…2…”Say anythin’, my ass,” Eleanor muttered, all concentration. “When I’m fuckin’ you harder’n ever and you can just scream my name, _then_ no one’ll be sayin’ a damn thing.” There it was – right on schedule. Scotty licked her lips. “Y’like that?” Eleanor grinned at her. “Me too, darlin’. Like takin’ all of you in.” Her eyes squeezed shut as she spread herself open with the fingers of one hand ( _Enterprise_ , that was sexy) and slid down on the other end of the dildo until her sex was pressed against Scotty’s.   
  
They stayed like that, absolutely still but for the quiver of Scotty’s thighs, trying to keep herself from coming then and there. _I am a strong independent woman who exists independent of her libido and will not come in five seconds but **shite** that’s difficult_ …”El?” Her voice came out quieter than she would’ve liked, but no matter. “Can we get a move on, then?”   
  
“Maybe.” Eleanor jerked her hips back and forth, eliciting an oddly familiar yelp from Scotty. “How ‘bout like that?” _Fucking revenge-driven anatomy expert._   
  
“Quit fartin’ aboot an’ let’s fuck our brains oot already!” Scotty exclaimed, quite exasperated by this point, and repeated the motion – then _dragged_ it out, clenching her inner muscles so as to keep a better hold. No one ever said ‘thirty-six’ meant ‘weak’, did they? If they did, she was just going to have to phaser them. Hard. With a feckin’ lovely silicone thing that kept hitting _just_ the right spot inside of her, and…”Eleanor, I… _f-fuck!_ ”   
  
Yeah. Clearly, they hadn’t done this _nearly_ often enough, judging by how fast and hard she came. Quick and dirty indeed. When she came back to her rational mind, she managed a sigh. “Sorry, El. Dunno how that happened.”   
  
“I do. I’m a doctor, remember?” Eleanor leaned forward on her knees and kissed a breast, and Scotty was suddenly _very_ aware of the dildo still inside her. “ _Doctor_. Not Jim goddamn Kirk.” And then she was _moving_ again, this time quick, hard, even strokes.   
  
“Thought you - _nnnhh_ \- wanted tae keep him awa’ from our bed,” Scotty moaned through clenched teeth. “Changed yer mind?” It wasn’t often that she was toy-fucked through _two_ climaxes; Eleanor preferred to change things around a bit, maybe eat her out, or vice versa.   
  
“No. Just thought some kind of reference was in order.” Eleanor’s voice was just as strained as her own, Scotty was pleased to observe. “Refractory period’s over?”   
  
“Y’dunnae need to ask.” But it was still considerate of her to do so, and as a reward for that, Scotty pinched Eleanor’s right nipple – hard, like she liked it. “How ‘bout yours?”   
  
“I haven’t come yet - _hhh_ \- that’s the p-problem. Close, though.” Oh, _God_ , and Scotty could feel Eleanor _pounding_ into her with every syllable, and the dildo was dragging against her clit, and that _almost_ hurt…but it didn’t. _No_ , she thought as a particularly energetic snap of Eleanor’s hips forced that heat against her own, _doesn’t._   
  
Some time later – she wasn’t quite sure how much, honestly, could’ve been five minutes or fifteen, or an eternity spent fucking Eleanor while the ship crumbled around them – Eleanor came, shouting “ _Fuck_ , Scotty!” with the kind of vigor that triggered another climax (Scotty firmly believed in the principal of effort being rewarded, after all) in her lover.   
  
This time, she floated for a while, content to rest in the warm cloudy place until the pink butterflies stopped dancing behind her eyelids. Lovely.   
  
It was the sensation of the dildo being gently pulled out of her that brought her back. “ _El_ ,” Scotty said, her eyes still closed, “yer gonnae kill me, y’know that?” If not by hyposprays or grumping after a completely _un_ preventable Engineering accident, then _definitely_ by sex. Kirk was probably fapping to this very scenario.   
  
“Nice complainin’ from a woman who got fucked three ways to yesterday,” Eleanor replied. “Feelin’ okay?”   
  
Scotty managed to half-open her eyes at that. “Think it’s three ways tae next week,” she said. “I’m fine.” A little cramped up, thoroughly soaked, and…yes, getting aroused again by the sight of Eleanor naked. Whoever said having a child ruined a lass’s figure was a damn liar. “But by my reckonin’, I owe ya another bit.”   
  
“Yeah?” Unbelievable. Sweaty and tousled, and the McCoy Eyebrow was still fully functional. “How’re you gonna do that, darlin’?”   
  
Scotty grinned and sat up, ignoring the rush of blood from her head – that just meant she’d gotten it but good. It had happened before. “Thought I’d use me tongue.” She wiggled said tongue in what she thought was a very accurate demonstration. “Lie back an’ spread ‘em, doctor.” All right, so it wasn’t the most imaginative of phrases, but she was _still_ tingling from five minutes ago.   
  
Eleanor obeyed, surprisingly enough – probably because _she_ knew that the orgasm count was uneven, too. “I’m gonna be walkin’ funny for a _year_ after this,” she mumbled.   
  
“Aye, and since when is that a bad thing?” Scotty asked rhetorically, getting on her knees and bending her head to her silicone-and-sex-flavored task. “Eleanor?”   
  
“For the love of god, _what?_ ”   
  
She grinned. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
